Uhane
by montez
Summary: 'there is no greater love than for a man to lay his life down for a friend' But how does that friend continue on.
1. Chapter 1

'Uhane  
By Montez  
Disclaimer: I keep wishing on that star, but so far nada.

_A/N: Okay I want to take a second and thank everyone who's reviewed and read my previous stories. I have been trying to respond to the wonderful reviews and hope to get to that asap. _

_However we all know how story ideas grab a hold of us and don't let go, well this one came to me in a heartbreaking image. It took me some time to figure out how to write a story around that image and this is what i've got. I will warn you now, this is a tragedy and we all know that usually means a character death. Usually I don't do character death stories, but I do have a couple in other fandoms._

_I don't do these types of stories lightly, they weigh on me as I write. I know many people don't like to read such stories and I have no problem with that, but know this is never a subject I take lightly. So if you choose to read this, be warned that box of tissues will get a workout, but know I cried right along with you. Thank you-Montez_

Chapter one

Gun battles were nothing new to Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett, first in the Navy as a member of the elite SEAL's, then once offered and accepting the job as the head of the Governor of Hawaii's task force, they seemed to follow him with nearly every case. His partner, Detective Danny Williams, always complained about being shot at, especially after McGarrett got the man shot within hours of meeting him. But to their credit none of the injuries had been more severe than grazes. Even with the General Pak shootout at his home when a former SEAL buddy turned out to be the bad guy intent on killing the General the Five-0 team was sworn to protect, only Steve came out of that hurt and it was superficial wounds from his fight with Nick Taylor. But today was different, today was bad, probably the worst since McGarrett's active-duty days.

The gun runners had enough firepower to take over a small country and were not afraid to demonstrate that ability. Yes the Five-0 team had a plan going in, as well as backup from HPD SWAT, much to Danny's delight. Yet when the first rocket launcher blew up the SWAT van just as the officers had cleared it, Steve had a sick feeling that this was not going to end well. SWAT took up positions just as planned from their briefing that morning, Kono and Chin had gone left with six men, Steve and Danny right with another five.

However they soon found themselves separated from their group and now Danny and Steve were pinned down, alone and under heavy automatic gunfire. Steve could hear his partner ranting about his gung-ho attitude getting them separated, that he never liked waiting to have adequate backup when charging head-long into a situation. But the separation was not something Steve had planned, he'd wanted to stay with the group, but a grenade had shattered that plan when he'd had to knock Danny out of harms way, while one of the HPD officers went down with shrapnel wounds, two other's retreated carrying their injured comrade to help. The other two had taken off through the maze of containers, leaving McGarrett and Williams scrambling when someone on the catwalk started taking aim at them.

The first real indication that things were going from worse to completely fucked up was the grunt of pain Steve heard coming from his partner. Turning Steve watched as Danny's leg gave out from under him, a growing dark stain spreading over the man's dress pants. "DANNY!" Steve reached for his friend, pulling him further behind the boxes they were hiding behind.

"Son of a bitch!" Danny growled as he reached his hand out, trying to put pressure on his own wound.

"Let me see." Steve pushed his friend's hand away as he ripped the hole bigger, wanting to get a better look at the wound in his partner's upper thigh. "Shit…" He mumbled as he started to fumble for his belt. "Might have hit an artery." He looked up at Danny, pain-filled blue-eyes watching every move, but not meeting Steve's. "You with me Danny?"

"Yeah." It was weak but it was something, Steve thought.

"Hey man, stay with me on this, you need to loosen this every few minutes." Steve was placing the belt around his friend's leg, hoping it bought them enough time for this damn mission to end and help to get to Danny.

"Where you going?" Danny ground out, feeling himself get weaker with each heartbeat.

"No where, but I've got to cover us and hope the other's can end this soon. You just hold on, keep talking about how this is my fault, about how I always get us shot at…" Steve's words broke off as he watched the paleness continue to steal what little color Danny still had.

"Not you're fault…damn…bad guys didn't go…by the plan." Danny's eyes finally met Steve's, trying to convey that he didn't blame his friend and he didn't want his friend blaming himself.

"They never do." Steve went to move back to his original spot; shots were still pinging off the surrounding containers.

Williams reached out and grabbed his wrist. "You'll watch out for Grace…right…just in case?" Danny's breath was slightly labored as the pain and blood loss was doing a number on him, he could feel the darkness descending as he pleaded with his partner, his friend.

'_No', _Steve's mind wanted to cry out, he was not letting Danny leave Grace like this. "That's your job Danno, and you're gonna keep doing it, you got that. I'll keep an eye on her while you get better, but you're her dad and she needs you, so you damn well better hold on. This will all be over soon." Steve gripped Danny's arm, just above the hand that held his wrist. "Do you hear me!" a stern look told Williams that Steve wasn't accepting any other outcome.

Danny's tired eyes stared into Steve's frightened one's, "Bossy much?" the corner of his mouth moved up a little, the start of a smirk forming as Danny watched his friends face try to respond in kind. Then Danny felt the world slip away from him as the darkness enveloped him.

"Danny!…DANNY!" Steve watched as Danny's eyes drifted shut, his body listing to the left. "No, no, no this isn't happening." McGarrett mumbled reaching toward Williams' neck, searching for a pulse. A small sigh of relief was released when he felt one, it was faint but there. However Steve had been so wrapped up in worrying about his partner that he hadn't been paying attention to his surroundings as well as he should have been when he heard the slide of a clip being primed behind him.

"Well look at what I found…" The humorless voice of one of gun-runners growled out. "and here I thought Five-0 was the best? Don't seem like much to me. Stand up and turn around!"

Steve looked at Danny's lax face, he had just noticed the silence that had engulfed the warehouse and that meant one of two things; either his team and SWAT had gained the upper hand and this asshole was the last of the stragglers who just happened upon them, or he and Danny were the last of the team that had breached the warehouse and no help was coming for Danny or himself. Either way Steve knew damn good and well he wasn't going down without a fight and he wasn't letting the bad guy any closer to his friend, because as long as Danny had a pulse, Danny had a chance.

"I said stand up and turn around, or I'll just shoot you in the back, but I'd rather face the great Commander of the elite Five-0 team when I kill him!" Steve heard the man take a step forward.

When Danny had fell Steve had slipped his weapon into the chest holster on his vest, making it invisible to the man behind him, giving McGarrett that fraction of a second advantage he needed to end this stand off. "Hang on Danny." Steve whispered as in one fluid motion he reached for his gun, turned, stood and fired.

The discharge of two different weapons broke the silence of the building, then the faint thump of two bodies hitting the floor was just a second behind.

5050505050

Chin Ho Kelly and Kono Kalakaua had been able to stay with their team, especially when it seemed the gun-runner's attention was drawn in the direction of Steve's and Danny's team. "Danny always says trouble follows the boss." Kono grinned at her cousin as they made their way closer to the area where most of the shooting was coming from. An explosion from the other side of the warehouse drew their attention for a moment, the shout of a man down set them all on edge, but they had a job to complete.

A couple of SWAT guys had managed to take care of the two guys on the catwalk. The rest of the team taking down the final ten. Securing the area in the center of all the crates, the remaining two officers that had gone in with Williams and McGarrett came out from between a set of boxes. "Chin…" Kono nodded toward the two men.

Catching the worried glance from the younger woman, Chin made his way toward the officers. "Where's Williams and McGarrett?" Kelly didn't like the feeling that was growing in his gut, a feeling that told him that he'd have heard from his friends if they were all right.

"After the explosion, two of ours took our injured man out and we got separated from the Commander and Detective." The first man responded.

"And you didn't try to find them? Were they hurt?" Kono was beside her cousin who was now in the younger officer's face.

"We heard shooting coming from their position, moving away from us and assumed they were okay." The officer actually took a step back when Chin advanced on him, shoving him against a container.

"You left two cops in a shoot-out, after an explosion and never checked to make sure they were okay?" Kono put her hand on her cousin's shoulder, feeling the tension in them.

"I thought…" The younger man sputtered as Kelly thumped his back against the container again before releasing him.

"You thought?" Kelly almost laughed at the stupidity of that statement. Looking at Kono he motioned, "We need to find them, they'd have contacted us or be here by now if they could." She nodded as Chin shouted over his shoulder. "We need medics in the building now, I want everyone fanning out Lt. Commander McGarrett and Detective Williams are unaccounted for, I want them found now!" Men who weren't securing prisoners took off in different directions, "Let's go cuz." the older man called over his shoulder to Kono as they both took off down the aisle the two SWAT guys had emerged from.

The sound of their friends names being called out over the expanse of the warehouse was chilling to the other two members of the Five-0 team, both knew if the men had been able to answer they would have by now. "Where are they?" Kono asked, only Kelly could hear the underlying fear in the young woman's voice.

Chin tried to push the terrible feeling in his stomach down as he tried to give his cousin a plausible answer. "Probably chasing someone who got past us through the damn industrial park, with Danny ranting the whole time about Steve not calling for backup when they took off." Chin wanted so much to believe that, but looking at Kono he knew, that she knew, he was grasping at straws and didn't really believe what he was saying, but that didn't stop her from going along.

"Glad I rode with you so I don't have to listen to Danny dogging Steve out for that." As the final words left her mouth Chin noticed nearly all the blood drain from the younger woman's face. "Oh God." She whispered.

The scene that Chin took in when he turned around would be with him the rest of his life. The two lifeless forms on the dirty floor of the warehouse looked nothing like the imposing forms of his two teammates, his two friends. Danny was leaning awkwardly against a shipping container; he head hung low, his normally neat, combed back hair now obscuring his eyes. Kelly could see the pool of blood that was under the man's left leg, he noticed the belt just above the wound, placed there, he knew, to try and stop the injured man from bleeding out.

But the most heartbreaking part of the sight was the pale face and still body of Steve cradled against Danny's chest, the blond man's head resting on his partner's dark one. Kelly didn't see any visible wounds on McGarrett's body, no tell-tell signs of a bullet wound at all. But it was as he stepped closer that he could see the blood on Steve's face, just barely visible from where his head lay against Danny's vest. It was then Chin knew it was bad, very bad. Stepping forward, hearing Kono's silent sobs from behind him, he did the one thing he was most afraid to do; he reached down and touched the necks of his friends. The shout from him caused Kono to jump, "I NEED MEDICS OVER HERE NOW! OFFICER'S DOWN!"


	2. Chapter 2

'Uhane  
Chapter two  
Disclaimer: see chapter one

_A/N: I was asked and thought I should make it a little clearer, this story will indeed be a death-fic. I don't normally write these, but the only way I felt I could do justice to the image and story that flooded my mind was to write it this way. I you wish to not continue because of that fact I completely understand. For those of you who do continue-tissue warning still applies. Thanks-Montez_

Danny sat in one of the two beach chairs that edged the waterline at the back of Steve's house. Looking toward the unobstructed view of the great Pacific, he allowed his mind to drift a moment. Flashes of a shootout in a warehouse played in his mind, the faint noise of an explosion and two final gunshots played with it, but those thoughts seemed like a distant memory. Sitting here watching the waves roll gently in brought a peace over him that he would never admit to his best friend and partner, Steve McGarrett. The man would never let him live down that face he was actually starting to like this place.

Looking around he wondered where the other man was, Danny didn't make it a habit of just sitting out back of his friend's house without said friend usually lounging in the other chair. "Hey, when'd you get here?" Steve's voice caused Danny to turn. He watched the other man coming toward him from the house, beach towel thrown over his shoulder, grey tee-shirt and dark blue swim trunks on.

"Haven't been here long, was just thinking." Danny responding knowing his friend was probably getting ready for one of his mini-marathon swim sessions.

Draping the towel over the back of the other chair Steve sat, "What are you thinking about?"

"Don't really know." Danny's voice sounded distant, causing Steve to look at him.

"You okay buddy?" McGarrett watched as a strange look crossed Williams face.

"Do you remember a shootout in a warehouse? I think there was an explosion. I keep seeing bits and pieces, but can't seem to remember it all." Danny looked at Steve, his perplexed look meeting his friend's solemn one.

"I remember, trust me you don't want to remember it. Not now anyway. Hey…" Williams noticed Steve's saddened expression as the man tried to change the subject. "You need to focus on Grace, what do you have planned the next weekend you get her?"

Shaking his head slightly Danny looked back at the water, "Would you believe my daughter wants to learn to surf? Every time I see her this island is slowly pulling her in more and more, before you know it she'll be calling everyone 'cuz' and hounding me to try pineapple pizza." Danny smiled at the memory of his daughter telling him that the horrid fruit on the pizza wasn't that bad. "Do you think you could teach her? I trust her with you."

Steve clasped his hand in front of him, his head down staring at them. "I think Kono would be better at that. You know a girl teaching a girl, beside's you always say I'm too reckless." Steve smiled at his friend.

"Reckless in our work, reckless in your relentlessness at chasing every bad guy around without proper backup, reckless with your life which makes you reckless with mine. But I know for a fact you are not reckless when it concerns my daughter." Danny smirked at his friend.

The Jersey native felt a shiver run down his back when Steve's dark-blue eyes met his, "I'm never reckless with your life Danny. Grace needs her dad; I wouldn't let anything happen to you. I couldn't do that to you, I couldn't do that to Grace."

"Hey, I'm kidding, you know that right?" Something in his partner's gaze caused the overwhelming need to reassure his friend that he trusted him with his life.

Looking at his clasped hand again, Steve continued. "I've done some stupid things, but always in the back of my mind I knew I had to keep you safe, so you could go back home to Grace."

"Man look at me…" Danny reached out and shook his partner's arm, not speaking until his friend's eyes meet his. The way the man was talking was so uncharacteristic of the Steve McGarrett he knew. "You've kept me safe. Yeah we've had a few near-misses, but we've always come out of it, a little worse for wear but standing on our feet. Anytime I've gotten hurt, it wasn't your fault, you know I rant when I'm anxious or worried or just plan pissed when a case isn't going our way. It's my way of dealing with things, you know that. Just like your silence or your faces or…" Danny motioned toward the water, "these marathon swimming sessions you take. Tell me you understand it's not your fault." Steve's behavior was really worrying Danny.

The SEAL nodded slowly, "Okay, just remember I have always had your back and always will." Steve stood pulling off his tee-shirt, stretching his arms over his head before taking a few steps toward the water. Reaching in the pocket of his swim trunks Steve pulled out the keys to the house, "Hey, do me a favor?"

Danny watched his friend walk away. "Anything."

McGarrett tossed the key ring toward his friend, "Take care of the place until I get back."

Williams caught the keys, standing he looked toward the beach house then back toward Steve as the dark-haired man started to wade out into the water. "Hey, how long you gonna be gone? I'll go grab a couple beers."

Steve turned and faced his friend, the sun sinking every so lower in the sky, casting his long shadow up the beach. Waving his hand at his partner Steve responded, "As long as it takes." With that McGarrett moved a few more feet out into the surf then dived effortlessly beneath a small wave. Danny stood, watching his friend's strong strokes take him further from shore. The blond felt a strange pull in his chest, an uneasiness that made him want to rush out to the water and call his friend back. Shaking it off he turned, crossing the yard, finally reaching the back porch he stepped through the patio doors, entering the darkened interior.

5050505050

Kono and Chin paced the waiting room set aside for the team. The Governor had met them at the hospital after hearing the severity of the condition the first and second in command of her task force. All any of them knew was what had been assessed at the scene. Danny had been shot in the upper thigh, the bullet had indeed nicked an artery, but the tourniquet had slowed the bleeding enough that he hadn't bleed out in the warehouse. But he'd lost a lot of blood none the less, his blood pressure bottoming out just as he was loaded into the helicopter.

Steve had been another matter, the wound he suffered had shocked them all. When Chin had moved forward, trying to get a better view of the commander, he felt the air rush from his lungs as he saw the small hole just above McGarrett's left eye. The older man's hand shook when he checked for a pulse on the downed commander and a part of him was shocked to find a faint one. Then the medics loaded Steve on the stretcher, Chin didn't know if it was good or not that there wasn't an exit wound. He didn't want to even guess at the type of damage the bullet had done.

Both men were airlifted to Honolulu Medical and rushed into surgery upon arrival. That had been three hours ago and they still had no word. Chin had put a call into Rachel to let her know about Danny, but he'd had to leave a message on her voicemail. He kept it simple, telling her where they were and that Williams was in surgery, he'd call back with more news when he could.

At the three and a half hour mark a scrub-clad man stepped into the room. "You all here for Detective Williams?"

Chin and Kono crossed the floor to the man, the Governor stepping up next to them. "How is he?" Kelly asked.

"Detective Williams made it through surgery, though we had a few problems keeping his blood pressure up from the blood loss. The bullet that entered his left thigh actually chipped the femur, sending a fragment through the femoral artery. The tourniquet, which we really don't like to see used much anymore, actually did save his life this time. It didn't stop the bleeding but slowed it enough that he made it here alive. The femur wasn't broken completely though it was fractured pretty badly, so we screwed a steel rod into the side of the bone to stabilize it. We are currently pushing units of blood and working on keeping him hydrated. We also started him on antibiotics, hoping to keep ahead of any possible infections that might develop. But I'm cautiously optimistic that with time Detective Williams will make a full recovery." The surgeon watched as relief flashed in the three people's eyes.

"You're sure?" Kono asked, not believing that the man she'd seen so near death was actually going to make it.

"We're hopeful." The Doctor nodded. "He's still currently under light sedation just to give his body the time it needs to rest and start to repair itself, after a few hours it should start to wear off and we'll let him wake-up on his own then treat his pain as needed."

The Governor stepped forward, holding out her hand. "Thank you doctor."

"Ma'am" The surgeon shook it.

Chin pulled Kono into a hug; at least they had good news on one of their friends. Pulling back Kelly looked at the doctor again, "Do you know anything about Lt. Commander McGarrett?"

The man shook his head, "I'm sorry I don't. I just know the best neurosurgeon in the state is in the operating room with him. His type of surgery could take several hours. I'll see if they can't send someone out to update you."

This time Chin stuck his hand out, shaking the doctors, "We'd appreciate it. When can we see Danny?"

"He'll be moved to the ICU in a couple hours, he can have visitors then." The surgeon looked at Governor, "I know you have it arranged that if any of your team members are in the ICU that the others be allowed complete access and I'm willing to comply as long as they stay out of the way of the nurses."

"That won't be a problem Doctor and thank you again." Jameson responded. The Doctor turned to leave the room.

The older woman turned toward the remaining two members of her task force, "I know it's futile to tell you both to rest, but I know you must be hungry. I'll call my aide and have something brought in, but I must insist that you do try and get some rest anyway. Danny and Steve both will need the two of you to help them through this. I'm passing any cases you were working on to HPD, as of now everyone is on indefinite leave until we know the extent and recovery time for McGarrett and Williams." Pat paused as she took in the haggard appearance of the two people in front of her. "I have to take care of a few things at my office, please call if you hear anything about Steve; I'll try and be back as soon as I can."

"We will ma'am." Kelly responded as he shook her hand. The Governor gave Kono a quick hug before she left the room.

For the first time since arriving at the hospital it was just the two cousins in the room. "Do you really think Steve's gonna be okay?" Kono asked quietly, she too remembered the wound and shuttered to think of what it could mean for the normally active, full of life man.

Chin saw the tears in the young woman's eyes. Stepping forward he pulled her into a tight hug, blinking to try and stop his own from falling, "I hope so kid, I hope so."


	3. Chapter 3

'Uhane  
Chapter three  
Disclaimer: see chapter one

It had been ten hours since the Five-0 team arrived at the hospital, six and a half since Danny had come out of surgery with a good prognosis, four and a half since Chin and Kono had been allowed into his ICU room to finally see one of their two injured comrades looking more alive than the last time they'd seen him. Danny's color was coming back, though still pale he wasn't the lifeless grey he'd appeared in the warehouse. The IV lines still consisted of blood, hydration and medication. A heart monitor, blood pressure cuff and pulse ox meter the only real equipment attached to him, an oxygen canal lay just under his nose, plastic tubing looped around both ears, the quite hiss of the air the only other sound over the faintness of the heart monitor.

Rachel had finally called and said she'd be back on the island the next morning; the Edwards family had taken a trip to the Big Island. Chin had told her that Danny was expected to make a full recovery, but they still didn't have word on Steve. The Governor had called a couple times, but they still had no new news to give her. Now Chin stood looking over his fallen friend, Kono dozing in the chair next to Williams bed, the older man kept trying to go over in his head how things had gone so terribly wrong in there mission when a doctor stepped into the room.

"Officer Kelly…" Chin turned toward the man. "We have word on Commander McGarrett."

Chin moved toward Kono, "Hey cuz," He shook her should gently. Blinking sleep from her eyes she looked at Danny then her cousin, "There's word on Steve." The young woman quickly stood and followed Kelly and the doctor out of the room.

Once in the hallway they saw another doctor standing near the nurse's desk, "How's he doing?" Chin asked, noticing the look the two doctors' shared.

"I'm Dr. Nason…" The second man responded, "I'm the neurosurgeon that operated on Commander McGarrett, we should take a seat." He motioned them toward a small sitting area just a few feet from the ICU room that held Danny.

Chin's gut twisted as they took a seat, he felt Kono reach over and take his hand as she also sensed that this was not going to a good discussion. "Well?"

Dr. Nason took a deep breath, looking at the two anxious people before him. "The Commander made it through the surgery. The bullet entered just above his left eye and came to rest against the back of his skull. I'm afraid the damage was more extensive than we had hoped, we were able to remove it, but there really isn't much else we can do. Commander McGarrett is in a deep coma and to be brutally honest we do not expect him to live through the night. He's been fighting, but his body in getting tired and the damage to his brain will cause it to start shutting down soon."

Chin and Kono sat in silence, this could not be happening. There was no way Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett was dying, that he wouldn't start bitching any minute now to be released from the hospital AMA to hunt down more bad guys. Kelly stood and started pacing the room, "No this can't be happening, you have to do something." In the back of his mind he knew the doctor's had done everything they could, but his heart was telling him it wasn't enough, he wasn't ready to loss his friend like this.

"I'm sorry Officer Kelly; there just isn't anything else we can do. There is something else you should know." The physician stood to meet the older man, "Commander McGarrett had a DNR order on file, as well as a living will. If we don't see any improvement in the next few hours we will have to comply with his request."

Taking a deep breath that caught in his throat Kelly dropped into a chair, taking his head in his hands as he stared at the floor. Feeling a gentle touch on his shoulder he caught the tear-streaked face of his cousin next to him. Looking back at the doctor Chin asked quietly, "When can we see him?"

Dr. Nason retook a seat across from the two, "He'll be moved into the ICU within the next half and hour. I'm very sorry." The doctor stood and left the area.

Kelly's head returned to his hands, Kono leaning into him. "How are we going to tell Danny?" He whispered.

Returning to Danny's bedside, both cousins' watched him sleep. They had no idea on how they were going to tell the Jersey native about his partner, his friend. They had no idea how he was going to react, both knew the men had become close, like brothers.

Exactly thirty minutes later activity drew their attention as another bed was wheeled into the glass-enclosed room next to Danny's. Both cousins watched as the nurse's straightened the lines and leads for the equipment that was attached to McGarrett's body. His head completely covered in sterile white gauze, oxygen mask over his face, they were surprised that he wasn't intubated. Steve was as pale as the sheet's that covered him. Kono moved forward as the nurses left, taking the injured man's hand, it was cold to the touch.

Chin just stared, "Damn it Steve, you've got yourself into a mess this time brah." Running his hand through his hair, Kelly stepped up and took his friend's other hand. "What are we gonna do if you don't pull through this, huh?" Watching for any reaction he continued, "You gave me a second chance when no one else would; you gave me my honor back. You brought Kono on based only on the word of a formally disgraced cop, you gave us a place to belong, gave me a family again." Taking a deep breath, Chin didn't really want to believe McGarrett would, could actually die, but he felt he needed to let him know how he felt, what it had meant to him to have Steve's unwavering trust based simply on the fact that John McGarrett had trusted him. "Danny's doing good, the tourniquet saved his life, so don't worry about him. We'll take care of him, you made us ohana and you don't turn your back on your family." Though Kelly was painfully aware that was just what his real family had done to him, everyone but Kono, but he knew they would never do that to Danny, to Grace.

A nurse stepped into the room, "Detective Williams is starting to wake up."

Kono and Chin exchanged looks, both wanted to be with Danny and both wanted to be with Steve, "Go cuz, I'll stay with him." Kono said, tears still streaming down her face. She needed a minute with the commander, especially if what the doctor's said was happening was true. One last squeeze of his friend's hand and Chin left the room, going back to Danny's.

"He's right, you gave us an ohana that we knew wouldn't turn their backs on us. You gave this rookie a chance and I'll never forget that, I know I'm part of something special. We'll keep fighting and like Chin said, well take care of our haole, you rest now." Kono's tears dripped onto the pillow next to Steve's bandaged head. It was almost as if she sensed that he needed to be told to rest before he would. Leaning over and kissing his forehead, she gently squeezed his hand, surprised when a weak squeeze responded just as the machines connected to him started to sound.

5050505050

Danny's world was a haze of pain, darkness, muffled sounds and flashing images. The pain in his leg was dull but there, almost a burning sensation. He could hear a beeping in the background, but his mind also replayed the sound of gunshots. Cool air under his nose was refreshing, but at the same time he could smell the faint odor of gun power and copper. Images of his partner's face flashed behind his closed lids, the worry, fear he saw in his eyes. Then he could see the his friend standing, saw his lips move, but didn't hear what he said, he watched him turn with a speed almost inhuman then he saw his friend fall. The beeping sound in the distance started increasing, almost to an annoying rate.

Then Danny was standing on the beach behind Steve's house watching his friend swim away from him, he remembered entering McGarrett's home, then darkness. A gentle touch on his shoulder grounded him in the darkness as sounds became clearer, "Hey, Danny, Can you hear me? Can you open your eyes?" That wasn't Steve's voice. Focusing a minute he tried to figure out who it was. "Hey take a deep breath man; you need to slow it down some. Come on brah, open those eyes for me." Another gently squeeze, this time on his hand, cleared the last cobwebs from his mind as the voice registered.

"Chin?" Danny mumbled, his eye's barely opening taking in the face of his teammate just as the shrill of machines nearby sounded loudly through the unit.

Kelly's head shoot up toward the door as the sound of the machines that he knew belonged to Steve sounded from the next cubicle. Kono stepped into Danny's room; hand over her mouth, tears now streaming down her devastated face. A squeeze on his hand drew his attention back to his other friend, the one who'd just woken up, "Where's Steve?"


	4. Chapter 4

'Uhane  
Chapter four  
Disclaimer: see chapter one

Danny Williams was sitting on the back patio of Steve McGarrett's house; the sound of the crashing waves heralded the storm that was rolling in, the grey sky echoing ominous thunder and streaks of vibrant lighting. Williams had been living in a vacuum the last few days; his world had come to a crashing halt that he'd yet to find his way back from. Five days ago Danny had woken up in the ICU to the heartbreaking faces of two of his teammates. When his unanswered question of 'where's Steve?' remained verbally unanswered, the devastation he saw in the eyes of the cousins told him everything he needed to know, Steve was gone.

The doctor's had kept Danny in the ICU another twenty-four hours, worried that the shock of losing his partner would set back his own recovery. Williams had withdrawn, accepting the visiting cousins, but not talking with them, he sat staring out the window of his hospital room. The only person who could get any reaction from him was Grace. Chin, Kono and Rachel had left the room when Danny wanted to explain to his daughter that her 'Uncle Steve' was gone, now and forever with his parents. Danny had hoped his friend would be able to find the peace in death that he was unable to find in life.

The day Danny was released from the hospital Chin had informed him that Steve's funeral was the next day and that Mary was not returning for it. He explained in the conversation he'd had with the last McGarrett she informed him that she was never returning to the island that had taken the last of her family. Williams felt anger toward the young woman, he could remember the time when she'd been kidnapped and Steve literally almost went crazy when he couldn't find her, he'd nearly turned the island upside down until she was safe back in his arms. How could she now, turn her back on her brother?

As Danny was dressing, with Chin's help he found a set of keys in with his gun and badge. "Where'd these come from?" Williams held them up recognizing them instantly, they weren't his, they were Steve's.

"Aren't those to Steve's place?" Chin had learned over the last couple days that it angered Danny if Steve's name wasn't mentioned when they talked about their fallen friend.

Kelly moved forward as he watched Danny pale, "Danny? What's wrong, you okay?"

Looking at the key ring in his shaking hands a thought or memory flashed in his mind. "Steve tossed them to me and asked me to watch over the place until he came back." Danny whispered, shaking his head slightly.

"What?" Chin was really starting to worry, Danny's voice sounded distant.

"He was going for a swim…" The blonde's voice trailed off as he looked at Chin. A choked sob escaping as Danny continued, "When I asked how long he'd be gone, he said as long as it takes."

Chin had no idea what Danny was talking about but this was the first emotional reaction he'd seem from Danny aside from anger. Kono and he had been waiting for the inevitable emotional breakdown they knew would come eventually; it always did no matter how strong the person involved tried to be. But now that Chin could feel the tremors increasing through his friend's body, the tears he'd tried so hard to hold at bay finally escaping past the detached façade Danny had been attempting to keep up, Kelly was grateful that he was there for the younger man when it fell.

An hour later the doctor arrived with Kono right behind, she'd drove Chin's SUV so Danny'd have enough room on the drive home. Papers signed and the injured man finally loaded they pulled out onto the highway heading toward Danny's place. "I want to go to Steve's." The quiet voice stated from the back seat. Not really sure if it was a good idea Chin took the next turn that would put them on the road to McGarrett's place.

Once reaching the beach house Danny made his way on his crutches toward the front door, using the keys that had mysteriously ended up in his possession he unlocked the door and slowly made his way inside. The place was spotless as usual, Steve had possibly been the neatest bachelor that Williams had ever met, but he figured that came from Steve's military background. Making his way through to the back doors, he opened them up and stepped onto the back patio, the sound and smell of the surf nearly as overpowering as the image Steve swimming toward the horizon. Taking a few more steps he eased himself into the wicker chair that rested there and stared out at the ocean.

Chin and Kono watched from the doorway, unnerved by the quietness of their normally boisterous friend, but knowing, just like them; he needed to process what had happened and how to deal with what came next.

"I'm gonna go out and get some food, I have a feeling he's not gonna want to leave for a bit, but he needs to eat before he takes his next round of meds." Kono stated, fighting to keep the emotions in check that had filled her heart and soul upon pulling into Steve's driveway, his blue Silverado sitting there.

"Good idea, I'll stay close in case he needs me." Chin answered, a squeeze on his shoulder letting him know Kono knew they were in for a rough time.

The next morning Chin watched Danny through the glass doors, they had barely gotten him inside to sleep the night before, but the cousins knew if he was going to attend the funeral he needed to rest. Once Kono had gotten back, Chin had made a run to Danny's apartment, getting him some clothes and his dress uniform. The morning had found Williams stubbornly getting himself dressed then retreating to the patio. Kelly wondered if the rain would hold off until after the ceremony as he opened the doors. "Danny, it's time to go."

Reaching for his crutches, Danny pushed himself up, using the table for support, then quietly made his way past Chin, toward the front door. Kono, in her own uniform opened the door for him, shooting a worried glance at her cousin who only shrugged. The ride to the cemetery was quite, as was almost all the time spent with Danny now. When the Five-0 team arrived they were led to the row of chairs normally reserved for family, once Danny was seated Kono and Chin went to stand near the road, awaiting the hearse that would bring their friend to his final resting place, just yards from his parents.

Law enforcement for everywhere were in attendance, Naval officers as well, the Governor and her staff sat in the row just behind Danny, Grace making her way to her father's side when she arrived with her mother. Wordlessly Danny pulled his daughter into his lap as she snaked her arms around his neck. Rachel stood in the back with Stan, her heart breaking at the devastation on her ex-husband's face. She knew Danny and Steve were like brothers, especially once Matt had betrayed Danny's trust. Rachel came to see that Steve had become the only person he absolutely trusted and she knew this was killing him inside.

Danny stiffened as he turned, seeing Chin and Kono with four other officers and sailors carrying his best friend's casket. Grace felt the motion and tightened her hug on her father, she didn't fully understand everything that was happening, but as a ten-year old she knew her Uncle Steve was gone and not coming back and that made her sad, but she'd promised herself to be strong for her Danno. Chin's quiet voice giving the subtle commands as the pallbearers reached the grave, each person moving in choreographed perfection as the flag-draped coffin was lowered to the frame resting above the open grave.

Chin and Kono stepped back, saluting the casket then taking their seats on either side of Danny and Grace. They watched as two sailors stepped forward, raising the flag between them, starting the precise movements that would neatly fold it in the perfect triangle. Danny was a little stunned when the man stopped in front of him, offering the now hallowed relic. He would have thought arrangements would have been made for it to be sent to Mary. Accepting it with a nod, he allowed Grace to hold it, the young girl cradling it to her chest. Steve had explained to her once the importance of such a flag when she had asked what the two were inside the glass enclosed frames in his office.

Danny didn't hear much of the ceremony, his eye's focused on the shiny mahogany object just feet from him, still not fathoming that his partner, his best friend now resided in the sealed box. His body reacted at the sound of the guns echoing across the grounds. Then on autopilot he accepted condolences along with Chin and Kono. The gravesite emptied of people, Grace had kissed her father's cheek, placing the flag back on his lap as her mother came to collect her. Rachel had promised that Grace could stay with her father for a while once this day had passed, but now Grace had to leave so she could pack some cloths for an extended stay.

Chin and Kono had moved back, giving Danny a last few minutes with his best friend, his brother. Williams didn't move as he watched the casket lowered into the ground. Rising he limped to the side of the grave and looked down, moving the green tarp that covered the dirt that would soon cover the coffin, Danny took a handful and sprinkled it over the top. Wordlessly he moved back, saluting his friend, then turning he took the crutches Chin held out for him, giving the folded flag to Kono, Danny slowly made his way back to the truck.

After the service they made their way toward the Five-0 headquarters. Steve's attorney had called and requested the meeting, so it was arranged for shortly after the funeral, trying to take care of the most trying stuff all in one day. They had been invited to the Governor's mansion, she had arranged for food to be prepared for the visiting officers, both civilian and Navel, they had promised to stop by for a short time after this meeting.

Making their way through the corridors they hadn't entered since that day nearly a week ago that had lead to this terrible day, they noticed that those who worked in the building with them paused to let them pass. Coming to the doorway that led to their inter-sanctum a black ribbon adorned the handle, a small wreath stood next to the doorway along with a few smaller bundles of flowers. Upon inspection it was revealed the expressions of sympathy had come from some of the people Five-0 had helped, that Steve had helped.

Entering the main room, they each avoided glancing into McGarrett's office as they focused on the man in the dress coat standing near the main computer table. The older man stepped forward extending his hand toward Chin, who reached him first, "I'm Michael Winters, Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett's attorney."

"Chin Ho Kelly, this is my teammate and cousin Kono Kalahaua and Detective Danny Williams." Kelly finished introductions as he motioned the man to the chairs nearby.

Each person took a seat, watching the lawyer place his briefcase on the table, pulling out a few large envelopes and several files, before placing the object on the floor. "I know this has been a difficult day and promise this will not take very long. I have with me Commander McGarrett's last will and testament, as well as a few personal items he had me hold in trust. I've already been in contact with his sister Mary her part in his estate had been settled, which leaves the rest of his affairs to be handled here on the island."

Danny shifted uncomfortable, fumbling in his pocket for the pain medication he still needed for his leg. Kono realized what he was doing and excused herself to go and grab him a bottle of water. Nodding his thanks he took one of the pills, placing the bottle in front of him as he absently rubbed his leg. "The commander made these arrangements shortly after he returned to the island…" He set about handing out two letter size envelopes to both Kono and Chin. "There are instructions within each envelop that you are free to read over at your convenience, please feel free to call me if you have any questions." Both cousins exchanged looks, having no idea what was contained within the sealed documents, but deciding to wait until later to find out. They wanted this over with; they needed to get Danny away from all this, so he could rest.

"Mr. Williams, I have several documents that I will need you to sign." Mr. Winters started to organize the papers, pulling a pen from his jacket.

"What kind of papers?" Danny finally spoke, his voice rough from non use over the last few days, his face mirroring the physical and emotional exhaustion he was dealing with.

"Commander McGarrett left you his house along with some other assets that need to be transferred into your name." The attorney watched the confusion cross the other man's face.

"He left me what?" Danny wasn't sure he heard the man clearly.

"His house, as well as his truck. There is also the contents of his bank accounts and a trust that was set aside for a one…" the man paused and he read through the papers, "Grace Williams."

"His house? Accounts? He set up a trust for my daughter, what for?" Danny's mind wasn't processing this, his mind still coming to terms with the loss of his friend and now he was being given what consisted of his friend's estate. "Wait a minute, what about Mary? She's his sister; shouldn't she be getting this stuff?"

"Ms. McGarrett's portion of the estate has been settled, she has no conflict with what her brother has done and already signed the necessary papers for her acceptance of the arrangements." Mr. Winters continued as he slide papers across the table toward Danny. "If you would sign where I've indicated the conclusion of our business will be done, copies of everything you've signed are in these files. The new paperwork with your name on it will arrive within the next couple weeks and again I am very sorry for your loss."

Danny signed the papers, just needing to get the man out of their offices, he needed to think, to process what was happening and the only way that would start would be when this lawyer was gone. A quiet thank from said attorney followed his collecting of the now signed papers; the man quickly placed them in his briefcase and left the room.

Silence settled over the three people, each staring at the items left to them by their friend. Danny eyeing the stack of files that stood before him, it was his tired voice that finally broke the quiet, "I want to go home."


	5. Chapter 5

'Uhane  
Chapter five  
Disclaimer: see chapter one

When they had left the offices, Danny reiterated that he just wanted to go home. He had no desire to go by the Governor's mansion; he didn't want to be around other people at the moment. Chin drove them back to Steve's place, now effectively Danny's just knowing that was were the younger man wanted to go. Williams made his way inside, his teammates behind him. "You guys should make an appearance; it wouldn't look right if Five-0 didn't show up at all." Danny sat heavily on the couch, Kono placing the files on the small end table.

"You sure?" Chin asked, not liking the idea of leaving Danny alone, even for a few hours.

"I'll be fine, I just need…I need some time." William's rubbed his head, then absently his leg.

"We'll be back in a few hours, call if you need anything." Chin responded. Kono leaned over and hugged Danny, then the two cousins left.

Danny sat in silence, the thunder had sounded throughout the service but it wasn't until now that the skies finally opened up. Leaning his head back the injured man allowed the sound of the rain outside to lull him into a restless sleep. The image of Steve on the beach, making his way toward the water played out in Danny's subconscious mind, watching his friend disappear beneath the waves as he dived into his beloved ocean caused Danny's breathing to hitch again, even in his sleep. The sound of Steve's voice saying 'as long as it takes' played over the image of his friend swimming away from him.

'_Everything's gonna be okay Danny, I promise'_, those words startled Williams awake as his eyes searched the empty room. He hadn't meant to fall asleep, but the exhaustion he was feeling forced his body to do just that. Rubbing his hands over his face Danny moved to push himself up, he needed to get out of his dress uniform. Glancing at the stack of papers he made his way to the downstairs guest room, the place he'd slept the night before, to change. Fifteen minutes later he made his way back into the living room deciding he needed to read through the files the lawyer left for him. He needed to see just what the hell his crazy-ass partner was thinking leaving him the house and just what kind of trust had he sat up for Grace.

Grabbing the files, he used one crutch and slowly made his way to the desk that sat in the den. Moving to open the back patio doors that were right next to the desk, he finally sat down. Taking a deep breath he opened the first file. It was the paperwork for the house, there was a duplicate paper just like the one he'd signed, it was a deed transfer paper. Within a few days Danny knew a new deed would arrive in the mail with his name on it instead of Steve's. "You never did like my apartment did you?" Williams whispered as he looked over the paper. The file also contained the insurance information for the property as well as the title to the Silverado in the driveway and the Mercury in the garage. "Well at least I can drive your car now for a while." Danny couldn't help the chuckle that escape, knowing he would probably never drive the blue truck outside; hell he'd be lucky if he could bring himself to drive the Camaro again.

Sitting that file aside, the next one was labeled, 'bank statements'. Opening it up it took Danny a minute to make sense of the info he was looking at. Williams knew Steve was never a big spender. The only thing he could think of that the guy had really bought since he'd known him was the truck. The house had been his fathers and Steve hadn't changed anything within the house. There were a few new pictures sitting around, mostly of the team, a couple of Grace and Danny. One of Steve and Grace when the SEAL had helped stand Grace up on a surfboard out back of the house during one of the many barbeques he'd have everyone over for. Other than that nothing had been changed inside the house since Steve had moved into it.

But the amounts in the accounts really surprised Danny. Apparently Steve had hardly ever bought anything at all in his adult life. Steve had told him before while in the service he was constantly on the move, never in one place for long, SEAL's were sent where they were needed and needed to move at a moments notice. Within that file Danny also found Steve's life insurance policy through the Navy and was surprised to find that he and Grace were named as dual-beneficiaries. "What were thinking?" Williams shook his head, a post-it note from the attorney stated the insurance company had been notified and the check would be arriving as soon as all the forms were processed.

The final paper in the file was the paperwork for the trust set up in Grace's name; it would become hers when she reached eighteen. It reminded Danny of the savings account he'd set up for his daughter when she was born, he hoped it would be her college fund. He still deposited money into the account, it automatically came out of his paychecks, Rachel didn't even know about it. He just couldn't understand why his friend had done all this and apparently had done all the changes within a few months of meeting him. What had possessed his fallen partner to rework his final papers; giving a man he hardly knew at the time everything upon his death. "What the hell Steven? We still didn't know if we were gonna stay partners at that point." Rubbing his eyes Danny didn't know if he could continue through the paperwork.

Closing that file, Danny came to the last envelope; it looked exactly like the ones the attorney had given Chin and Kono, 'DANNY' written out in Steve's neat script on the front. Taking a deep breath, past the knot in his throat and sick feeling in his gut, Danny turned the object over, pulling the flap open, withdrawing the papers inside.

There was another small envelope with Grace's name on the front, Danny laid that aside as he unfolded the rest of the papers, the same neat script filling the pages.

_Danno,_

_Yeah I know you hate me calling you that, hell that's why I do it, you should have figured that out by now. Okay I'll get past the cliché, if you're ready this then I'm pretty sure I led us into a firefight and wasn't able to lead us out. But my biggest and most important job must have been accomplished, you made it out alive._

_I can still remember that day we met; I guess we're both lucky we didn't shoot each other then. Hey I really am sorry for getting you shot that day._

_I guess you're wondering why all that damn paperwork the lawyer dropped off was for you, especially when I reworked everything just a couple months after meeting you. I've always thought of myself as a good judge of character, it kept me alive more times than I could count. Now I know you're thinking about Nick Taylor and trust me when I say, when I knew in the SEAL's he was a good guy. But the moment I met you, honestly I had never and I mean never had anyone question me when I spoke. I had been trained to command others and those others were trained to obey my commands without question, but here I was confronted with someone who questioned everything I did. Who loved to point out every mistake I made, who used words like 'ergo'._

_At first I couldn't understand how you didn't just do what I said, why you'd argue. Looking back, trying to see those situations from a cops perspective I understand how my military ways ran contrary to your cop ways. But we soon learned to work from each others strengths and you taught me a lot about what it meant to be a cop, something I had never been before, Thank you for that._

_As far as the house, I never liked that place you lived in, kept hoping you'd find something better, hell I even considered trying to talk you into moving in with me as a renter. God knows I didn't need this big of a place and you'd have a place for Grace to keep her things too. Well now it's yours, I know you'll take care of it and Grace loves the beach out back, maybe you'll start to like it too._

_You weren't far off when you commented that I didn't know the first thing about kids, I'd never been around any before. But watching you with Grace and how quickly she took to me, you've got a really special kid there Buddy. I admire the fact you gave up your life to be close to her, so she'd know her father cared, that he would always be there for her. I loved my dad, but after my mom I never had that. You're a great father Danny, don't ever doubt that and that's what Grace will remember when she grows up. The trust is something I wanted to do; I just figured it could be something she could use when she grows up. I figure you probably have something put away for her, you seem the type, plus I now you don't want Stan to pay for everything. This is just a little something from her Uncle Steve since I couldn't be there to see her grow up._

_The rest of it all, none of that stuff ever meant that much to me. As a kid family was more important to me, I learned at sixteen how fast that could all be taken away. You joked about my dad's car that time; it was the only real connection I had left of him. Until my mom's death we had spent many a weekend trying to get the thing running, neither of us was a very good mechanic but it was the time spent with him I remember. After mom he changed, then he sent us away and I lost that._

_At Sixteen I lost my family, my mom to that bomb, my dad to his grief and my sister to my dad's warped sense of protection, thinking sending us away was the best. At eighteen the Navy became my life, the only family I felt I belonged in. Then I came home and had you point a gun at me, shortly after we found Chin, who led us to Kono and I discovered a family again. Over the time we've all worked together I've felt a closeness that hadn't been there since I was a kid. Hell until I met you I don't even think I had a best friend. Then as time passed you became my brother in every sense of the word except by blood._

_I know you always thought I was reckless, but I was trained to react and to keep those around me alive. I was never reckless with your life, I needed to make sure Grace didn't go through what I did, I couldn't let anything happen to her Danno and because you're reading this incredibly mushy and emotional letter I guess I did my job right._

_I know this is going to be tough, but you'll get through it. Don't shut out Chin and Kono, they are your ohana don't forget that. Keep Grace close; make sure she doesn't forget the crazy-ass super SEAL that was your partner, your friend. Don't get reckless like me; you have to be there for her. _

_Oh and do me a few favors; get your Jersey ass in the water, swim some, learn to surf with your daughter, Kono'd be a great teacher, remember she was pro once. Try to find something to like about this 'pineapple-infested hell-hole' you now call home. And just once try some damn pineapple and ham pizza, contrary to what you believe, New Jersey won't revoke your hometown membership if you do, and you just might like it. And for God's sake get rid of the tie._

_Even if I'm not there, I'm there, watching out for you wherever I am. Remember that and remember I love ya brah._

_Steve_

By the time Danny was done reading the letter, tears were trailing down his face, his hands were shaking and his breathing ragged. Looking blearily at the paper in his hands he felt an anger rise in him, he was angry at Rachel for ever bringing his daughter to the place, causing him to have to move here in the first place, he was angry at the man who'd shot Steve, he was angry with Steve for dying on him while trying to protect him. He was angry at himself to letting the pain in the ass SEAL work his way into his life so much that the sense of loss was nearly that of watching Matty board that plane and fly out of his life, but where Matt was alive, somewhere, Steve wasn't and that's what he was the angriest about. Swiping his arms across the desk, sending papers, pictures and the lamp flying, Danny yelled at the top of his lungs, "GODDAMNIT STEVEN, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!"

Standing Danny forgot about his leg, pain shooting through it as his weight settled on it causing the injured limb to crumble under him. Barely stopping his head from hitting the floor, the unimaginable pain in his leg was nothing compared to that in his heart, in his soul. He rolled onto his back as he crunched his eyes closed, his teeth clinched as pain seemed to encompass his body, his mind. He could feel his hold on consciousness slipping and for once in his life he welcomed it, he wanted the pain to stop, needed it to stop.

Then just as the darkness was slowly enveloping him he felt a slight pressure on his shoulder, cracking his eye's open he took in the dark-haired, concerned blue-eyed gaze of his best friend, his partner. Steve's calm voice whispering assurance. 'Take it easy partner, it'll pass soon. Chin and Kono are coming, but I'll stay until they do. Rest now.' Feeling his friend's hand slip comforting through his hair, Danny gave into the darkness that was beckoning.


	6. Chapter 6

'Uhane  
Chapter six  
Disclaimer: see chapter one

Chin and Kono had been caught at the Governor's Mansion far longer than they'd wanted to be, she had pulled them into a private meeting, inquiring about Danny and why he hadn't arrived with them. She nodded in understanding and informed them Five-0 was on leave for the next month. Giving them all time to regroup after such a huge loss. She mentioned to them that she planned on offering Danny the leadership position once the task force was reestablished; they had no problem with that. Jameson also said the fourth position on the team would remain unfilled until Detective Williams could decide what needed to be done.

Upon leaving the meeting, many people from the Navy wanted talk with the cousins, to find out what the Lt. Commander had been up to since taking the lead of the Governor's task force. It was after dark before they made it back to Steve's place, having each stopped off at home, changing from their dress uniforms.

Pulling up to the front of the house they both noticed that there were no lights on in the place. "Maybe he's gone to bed. I'm exhausted, but he's still dealing with his injury on top of all this." Kono said as they exited the car.

"Probably." Chin responded, nearing the door. Trying it he was a little surprised it was still unlocked, especially if Danny had gone to bed. Glancing at Kono he opened the door slowly, "Danny?" he called out, silence meeting their ears. "Danny, its Chin and Kono." Stepping in he looked around at the darkened room, Kono closing the door behind them. "I'll check the bedroom." The older man said, just as a breeze from the open patio door was felt through the house, drawing their attention toward the back.

"I'll check out back." Kono commented as she moved toward the den. She stopped a second as she took in the mess of papers and pictures that lay scattered on the floor, then her eye's landed on the still form of their friend, "CHIN!" the younger woman rushed forward, dropping beside an unconscious Danny. "God, hey Danny…come on brah don't do this…" She reached out and felt his neck, releasing the breath she was holding when she felt a strong, but rapid pulse beneath her digits.

Chin dropped on the other side, "Kono?"

"He's got a pulse, its fast but there. Hey Danny, you need to wake up for us." She gently shook Danny's shoulder, the tremor in her voice not lost on her cousin as he pulled his phone out.

"I'm calling an ambulance." He moved back toward the couch, grabbing a pillow and throw, bringing them back to Kono, who quickly covered their unconscious friend, worried the whole time at what could be wrong. Danny's body shook ever so slightly. Kono pulled the desk chair closer, gently easing Danny's legs, mindful of the injured one, onto the bottom rung.

"They'll be here in ten, how's he doing?" Kelly knelt back down touching Williams' shoulder.

"He's shivering slightly. Maybe he was discharged to early, especially with what happened to Steve on top of his injury. He was pushing himself today; maybe we shouldn't have let him go." Kono ran her hand through his hair as another slight shiver shook the unconscious man's body.

"Do you really think we could have stopped him? Whatever this is we'll get him through it." Chin replied, squeezing his friend's arm, the faint sound of sirens heard in the distance.

A faint beeping and cool air brought Danny back to consciousness. Blinking his eyes the room he was in was darkened, only lit by the base board lighting and a small light just over his left shoulder. Looking around he could see a figure sitting in a chair near the side of his bed, the dark head down, making it impossible for him to see the person's face. He could faintly remember a face as darkness had overtook him earlier, it was that name the escaped his mouth, "Steve?"

Chin had fallen asleep next to Danny's hospital bed. The detective had been readmitted for exhaustion, shock and a slight fever that had the doctor's concerned because of his injury. A soft noise woke him, the voice of his injured friend drew his attention to the bed, but the name that he heard called worried him. Looking at the bed, he saw Danny watching him, a slight look of disappointment meeting his gaze, "Hey, brah, you're finally awake. How you feeling?" The older man stood, reaching out, touching the younger man's arm.

"Chin?" Williams seemed confused, he was sure it was Steve that was sitting in the chair. "Where's Steve?"

Kelly felt himself pale, the knot in his stomach twisting further as the question caught him off guard. "Danny, what's the last thing you remember?" Chin didn't relish the thought of replaying the last week to his teammate, especially when Danny had been present at Steve's funeral.

Danny blinked sleepily, his mind trying to pull up the memory Chin was requesting. "My leg hurting…falling I think."

Chin nodded, "We think you may have stood up and put pressure on your leg, the pain from that and exhaustion caused you to lose consciousness. You're also running a slight fever, you've been out a few hours, had us worried for a while." Kelly glanced over his shoulder toward the couch in the room the held his sleeping cousin.

"Steve said you were coming." Danny said softly, his eyes drifting shut, the pull of sleep to strong for him to fight.

Kelly's heart clinched as those words, "Danny, Steve wasn't there…remember?" Chin couldn't bring himself to say their friend was gone.

"Said he'd always be there…" Williams drift into sleep, leaving a worried Chin to watch over him.

Danny was released the next afternoon, with a new course of antibiotics and strict orders to rest and for once he agreed as exhaustion seemed to be the ruling feeling at the moment. Kono had gone back to the house that morning to clean up the mess around the desk, leaving Chin to bring Danny home. "You doing okay?" Kelly asked the silence still unsettling.

"Tired." Williams responded, rubbing his head.

The next question was one Chin had avoided, but as they neared the house he couldn't avoid it much longer, "You do remember what happened, right? With Steve?" The comments from the night before had worried the older man, not sure if it was the exhaustion and pain talking or if somehow Danny just wasn't willing to accept what had happened.

"I know he's gone." Danny answered softly. "I just…" the younger man paused, not sure if he should go on, the other man in the car was suffering from the same loss, who was he to dump his feeling on top of Chin's. It was Steve's voice that again echoed in his mind, memories of the letter he'd read coming back to him, asking him to not push Chin and Kono away, to let them help him.

"You just what Danny?" Kelly's ever calming voice allowing Danny to continue.

"I think I keep hearing his voice, but I know he's not there. And last night…I could swear…" Danny looked over at his friend, "He was there before I blacked out, he said you were coming. I know it's not possible, but…" Williams turned his attention back to the window, watching the scenery passing by.

"You're not crazy you know. It's just your way of dealing with this, everyone's different and maybe, if there is a way for Steve to hang around and help get you through it, I think he would. You were his partner, he always had your back, maybe he still does." Chin believed loved ones who've passed had the ability to watch over those left behind; he had felt the presence of his beloved aunt many times since her passing, especially when IA had tried to reopen the case that originally led to his resignation from the HPD.

"I know he does." Danny replied a slight chuckle escaping, "Even in death Super SEAL, in his own crazy, otherworldly way, is not about to about let that job go." Another chuckle escaped when Danny again heard Steve's voice, picturing the determined face of his best friend, _'Damn straight, partner'._


	7. Chapter 7

'Uhane  
Chapter seven  
Disclaimer: see chapter one

_A/N: Well here we are. This has been a heartbreaking journey, I can't describe the emotion this story caused in me, I only hope I was able to bring it across as I invisioned it. As I've said before, for me to write a story like this, it really has to hit me hard and this one did. It came fast and literally wrote itself, I don't know if I've ever completed a multi-chapter fic this quickly, but as the emotions poured from me as I wrote I was thankful it did. That is the reason I'm posting it so quickly, this is not a story to be drawn out, to be over thought, it was written to be felt. From the bottom of my heart I thank everyone of you who've endured this heartbreaking trek I've led us on. The encouraging words gave me the confidence to know my words were getting across and that it was meant for me to go on and bring us to what I hope is a worthy conclusion. As with the image of our two heros in the warehouse that Chin found gave life to this story, the image at the end of this chapter is the vision I saw as the ending. I hope it's what you all invisioned too. Thank you all again, so very much-Montez_

Two weeks had passed since the day of the funeral and Danny, along with Grace's, Chin's and Kono's help, had gone through what was in his apartment, boxed and moved the few possessions he had. It had been a furnished place so none of the furniture needed to be moved. Williams had taken the downstairs guest room in Steve's house as his own and allowed Grace to take one of the smaller ones upstairs as hers, Kono and Rachel helping her set it up. Rachel had been very understanding in Danny's need to have his daughter close to him and for the remainder of the time Five-0 was on leave, Grace would stay with her father.

He had graduated from the crutches to his cane and spent most days on the back patio watching his daughter and Kono out on the beach, the young woman showing the little girl the basics of surfing. Chin and Kono had stayed at the house those first few days, especially after the scare Danny'd gave them the night of the funeral. After that they would both come by everyday, checking if anything was needed, since Danny hadn't been cleared to drive yet.

Williams was finally cleared to drive the week before Five-0 was supposed to meet with the Governor. His release to return to work was light duty only, which meant desk duty. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, Jameson had called offering him the leadership of the task force, but he didn't know if he was the best person for it. He'd never doubted his abilities before, but the thought of walking back into those offices and his best friend, his partner not being there, he just wasn't sure he could do that.

Even after being cleared to drive, Danny had refused to drive either Steve's truck or his own Camaro that now sat behind said truck. He hadn't really had the need to leave the beach house, Chin had taken him to his follow up appointments and both cousins would bring food every few days. Grace had seemed as content as her father to stay around house. His daughter had sensed her father's need to try and deal with the loss and to her credit she seemed to understand completely, after all Uncle Steve was the first person she'd every lost too.

The morning Danny was due to take Grace home found him standing on the front porch, looking at his car in the driveway. He knew it was ridiculous to not want to drive his own car, but it just felt wrong, yet he really didn't have an option today. Chin and Kono had made plans, they had offered to cancel and be there if he needed them, but they had spent so much time at the house, he needed them to trust he would be okay on his own. Rachel had called and said that one of their vehicles was in the shop and Stan had the other, so Danny would have to drop their daughter off.

It was early and Grace was still asleep. Sitting on the front step Danny knew he'd have to do this sooner or later, he was meeting the Governor the next day. 'You know this is totally not you, right?' Williams closed his eyes as his partner's voice filled his mind. 'All that time ranting about me driving and now, you wouldn't even drive. Don't you think it's time to get past that?'

Shaking his head Williams glanced to his right, "You going to haunt me forever?" A smirk crossed his face at the grin he saw on Steve's.

'For as long as it takes' Steve's grin faded, worry replacing the look, 'You can't stay here forever, you need to start living again, Grace needs her old Danno back, not the one who sits on the back patio and stares off toward the horizon.' Danny felt a slight nudge on his shoulder. 'Five-0 needs a leader, that's your job. You were always the one that kept it together anyway, if it had been up to me, we'd never made it past the first case, I'd have probably gotten myself killed.'

"You did get yourself killed, remember?" Danny felt the emotions in his throat again. Emotions he had been warring with the past month, the idea his friend had died trying to protect him.

'I wouldn't change what happened, you made it out of there alive, that was my job, protect my partner.' McGarrett said softly.

"But I didn't protect you." Danny responded. His eyes looking at his clinched hands.

He watched as Steve's spectral hand rested over his fidgeting ones, 'It wasn't meant for you to. Grace needed you and it was my place to get you back to her, I'll never regret that and I don't want you to either. You go to that meeting, accept the role; Chin and Kono will support you. That's what I want you to do, then be there for Grace, just like you always have, watch her grow up, get married and have kids, just promise you'll tell them all about those crazy stunts you always yelled at me for, they'll never believe half of it." Steve squeezed his friend's hand, Danny's watery eyes meeting his, 'Grow old and cranky; well old anyway, hell you're already cranky.' Steve smiled as Danny laughed. 'Just don't forget what's important, friends, family and know your crazy super SEAL partner will be watching out for you.'

"I'm gonna miss you partner." Danny said, clearing the lump in his throat.

'Me too man. Now…' Steve stood, looking down at Danny, a huge smile on his face, 'go drive your damn car.'

Williams looked toward the silver vehicle again, laughing at the humor in his friend's voice, but when he turned again, Steve was gone. Standing Danny wiped the tears that had slipped free, knowing it would be a very long time before he saw McGarrett's face again, though he was sure the SEAL's voice would echo occasionally in his mind, he turned to enter the house, he had to take Grace home.

505050505050

The first few months of Five-0's reestablishment had been rough, going back to the offices they each knew Steve would never enter again. It was months before Danny finally moved Steve's things from his office into his own. This time a third flag rested on the shelves behind Danny's desk, representing the last three McGarrett men, a small case containing each of the fallen men's service medals hung on the wall just above each man's flag.

Danny had also done just like Steve had when originally forming the task force; they had recruited a brand new recruit just out of the academy. The three original members had screened and checked out their newest member, then just like with Kono, all other training was on the job, the team flowed again. This time Danny and Chin paired up, allowing Kono to be the training officer for their rookie.

Years passed, cases came and went, yes they still had a few gun battles on their hands, but strangely enough not as many as when Steve had been the leader. They would sit around sometimes and talk of those times, even occasionally mentioning how they missed them. Governor's came and went, but with the success of the task force it remained permanent. To valuable an asset to do away with, new people would come in, other's moved on, but the original three stayed, always teaching the next generation.

For fifteen years Danny lead the group, until the knee injury that had plagued him for years made it too difficult, but he stayed on consulting and teaching. Chin had retired, health issues prompting his reluctant leaving, though occasionally he would come in and help, trying to keep up with the technology he'd loved to work with. Kono took over the leadership role when Danny stepped aside, she turned out to be a natural at the job, almost like Steve had been, but at least she had the cop background that the former leader had lacked.

Steve's sacrifice that day in the warehouse had allowed Danny all the things he feared he would not see, Grace growing into beautiful young woman, they went through graduations, both high school and college. Though her college years had been on the mainland, she returned to Hawaii as much as possible. Getting her degree in Forensics, she came back to the island and took a job in the crime lab, keeping her close to her father and her extended ohana.

Danny had also taken his friends advice and finally took up swimming, he did find it helped clear his mind, though he never did it to the extent of his former partner; he would attempt to swim at least a few times a week. He'd also let Kono teach him and Grace how to surf, much to his daughter's delight and now as he sat in the beach chairs that still remained at the water's edge he watched his daughter teaching his granddaughter how to surf.

Williams could still remember the day his daughter told him she was getting married. He hadn't been happy with the prospect, but the young man she'd met at work really cared about his little girl and the fact his background and financials came back clear eased Danny's mind, he really enjoyed that immunity and means sometimes. But that had been years ago now and her marriage was still a happy one, that was all Danny had ever wanted, to see his daughter grow, to see her happy and Steve had given him that.

The sun was starting to set as Grace came up the beach, surfboard in one hand, Mikayla holding the other, "Grandpa Danno!" the little girl called out as she released her mother's hand, climbing into her grandfather's lap wrapping her arms around his neck.

"How's my two favorite girls doing?" Danny responded, hugging the smaller girl, while Grace leaned over, kissing her father's cheek.

"Did you see me standing up?" Mikayla asked as her mother took a seat in the other chair.

"I sure did baby, you're doing great. Your momma's a great teacher." Danny smiled at Grace. "She had Auntie Kono teach her everything she knew when your mom was learning."

"And now she's teaching me. Auntie Kono will be so proud of me when she sees me surf, won't she?" The little girl asked, reminding him so much of Grace at that age.

"She sure will." Williams replied as the small child leaned back against his chest, staring out at the water.

"Would Uncle Steve been proud of me?" Mikayla had always been told stories about her uncle Steve, who had died when her momma was little. She loved to hear her grandpa talk about all the crazy things his former partner, his brother had done. Between her Uncle Chin, Auntie Kono, her grandpa and her mother, Mikayla felt she knew the man personally, though she had never heard how he died, she knew it was trying to save her Grandpa Danno and she was so glad to have her grandpa around.

"Oh honey…" Danny pulled her close, not really shocked by the question; Steve was always talked about when everyone got together. He hadn't wanted anyone to forget about his friend, his partner, his brother. "He'd have been thrilled with you, you were born right here in Hawaii, you love to swim, you love to surf and most of all you love pineapple on your pizza." Williams kissed the little girls head.

Grace reached out and took her father's hand when he spoke of Uncle Steve, she watched as tired eyes looked over at her. "You okay Danno?" the young woman asked softly, watching her father take a deep breath.

"I'm fine Monkey, just tired. Why don't you all go in and get something to eat, I'm gonna stay out here a while." Grace saw something cross her father's face that made her heart skip a beat. Her father had been tired a lot lately, spending most of his days sitting on the patio or out here near the water. Standing she leaned over and kissed his forehead, "I love you Danno."

"I love you too Monkey, now go, take little Monkey inside and feed her a banana or something." Danny tickled his granddaughter, taking in the innocent sound of her laughter as it echoed across the beach.

The little girl latched onto his neck, "Love you Grandpa Danno." She smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Love you too little Monkey, you take care of your momma for me okay." He hugged her tight.

"Okay." Mikayla slipped from his lap, taking her mother's hand as they made their way toward the porch. Danny watched them go before turning back toward the ocean and the setting sun.

For several minutes he sat, staring at the incoming waves, listening to the gentle pounding of the surf as it met the shore. This place always did have a calming effect on him, even in those dark, hard days after Steve died. He had hated his friend for leaving, for giving him the house, but as the years past he was grateful to the man. How could he not be to man who saved his life, given him the chance to continue to be Grace's father.

But now, sitting here Danny felt tired, exhaustion had started to creep into his body over the last several weeks and now, listening to the soothing sounds of the surf he drifted to sleep, images of his daughter and granddaughter heading inside playing in his mind as well as the image of his friend swimming away from him in his beloved ocean.

"Hey brah, since when do you fall asleep out here? You don't even like the ocean." Steve's voice pulled him to consciousness.

Sitting up Danny looked up at his partner, dressed in dark blue swim trunks, blue and white stripped beach towel hanging around his shoulders catching the water the dripped from his dark hair. "It's your fault; I wasn't sure how long you'd be, so I thought I'd wait. Plus who said I don't like the ocean? It's kind of grown on me…I even learned to surf while you were gone." Danny smiled as Steve took a seat in the other chair.

"Yeah man I know, that was damn funny the first time you tried to stand up on a wave, hell Grace did better than you, man even little Mikayla's done better than you did." Steve laughed at the mock horror on his partners face.

"Well did you see I started swimming and not just for survival? Told you I could swim." Danny countered; he'd missed this back and forth. "Though I could never match your marathon sessions, I finally started to understand why you liked it so much. It really can help clear your mind, like it washes everything away for a while." Danny's voice took on a solemn tone, "It helped me get through the rougher days. It wasn't easy you know."

"I know, but you made it, you've done a great job since I left. Five-0's still around, you raised a pretty awesome daughter and have a beautiful granddaughter, so to me it was worth it, I told you that before." Steve reached over and squeezed his friends arm.

"Thank you for that." Danny said patting his friend's hand that rested on his arm.

"See you finally lost the tie." Steve's said, a smirk on his face as Danny's eyes met his.

"Kind of had to when I started swimming, kept getting in my face." Williams smiled.

Steve laughed out loud at the comment before standing, throwing his towel in the unoccupied chair. "I could use another swim, you up for joining me, now that you're tieless?"

Danny looked up at him, "Yeah, I think I could go for a swim." Williams stood, slipping the flip-flops from his feet, pulling his tee-shirt over his head, dropping it in his chair. Pausing before he turned to follow his friend toward the water, Danny looked back up at the house.

"They'll be okay. You raised Grace right, plus they still have their ohana. It's time for us to go." Steve's voice pulled Danny's attention back to him, standing just feet behind him.

"I know, it's…" Danny glanced at the house one more time.

"It's not easy on this side either, but you have to trust your ohana and let go." Steve squeezed Danny's shoulder. "Beside's I need someone to watch my back, you always did worry too much about what might be in the water with us."

Danny smiled sadly before turning to follow Steve, "God please don't tell me you attract shakes now when you're swimming?"

Williams smirked again when a hint of the crazy super SEAL he remembered glanced his way. "You always said I attracted trouble." Steve smiled before diving under the incoming waves.

"Great just my luck, now instead of getting shot at I have to worry about being eaten. Steven you better be joking…" Danny waded out a little deeper as another mischievous smile crossed McGarrett's face before he took off. "Steven!" Danny dove in after his friend, catching up to him in a few strong strokes. For the first time in so many years Danny finally felt he was back where he belonged, at his partner's side.

Grace glanced out toward the water behind the house; she could see her father's head leaning over slightly. She knew when she left him on the beach, he would be leaving her, she'd felt it coming for a while now. A tear slipped free as movement in the water just off shore caught her attention; she could have sworn she saw her father and her Uncle Steve swimming toward the sunset, taking a deep breath she whispered, "Take care of him Uncle Steve."


End file.
